The Twilight
by Ashen Viper
Summary: This is my first KH fic, based off of an RP. It follows the story of two girls, Nohirexi and Nohidex. Good times, bad times, love, all that. Hope you like. .


Disclaimer: My two friends and I own the original characters in this fan fiction, but the rest belong to Square Enix and all them fancy gaming companies that I can't recall the names to at the immediate moment.

Now, this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. It's based off of a Gaia Online ( RP that my friend and I made up one day, with the inspiration of Kingdom Hearts. I really hope that you enjoy it, and don't hurt me!

Prelude

_The Twilight is the last thing you'll ever see…. _

_Where are we?_

_We-We're back…!_

_The Twilight…_

A simple pair of Girls. Friends. And a love story most foul. Hinoiri and Hinode were the best of friends. Chosen to wield key blades by their souls. After Sora and Riku passed on, their souls were free to wander, free to choose their next body to inhabit. They chose two girls.

Hinoiri, the girl with the soul of Riku- a Keyblade wielder of the past. Hinode- Hinoiri's best friend and also a Keyblade wielder of the past; The girl with Sora's soul. It had been long since Sora and Riku's mighty reign together over the Realm of Light. Now, Heartless and Nobodies walk freely once more. Along with Organization XIII. Yet, a new Organization came around to replace them- Hinoiri and Hinode's Organization. Organization Twilight.

After Sora and Riku's reign, the Heartless and Nobodies returned to cause trouble back in the Realm of Light. Hinoiri and Hinode took action immediately; Being Keyblade wielders, it was their duty. With their lovers at their sides, they went into battle.

During the long and perilous fight, it seems that their lovers had a plot against them- to have them killed and forgotten about. Simple as that. Yet… Those as pure of heart as those two could never be dead for long…. Those of Organization Twilight- Nohidex and Nohireixi.

_Chapter One: The Twilight_

All seemed normal on the barren plain wasteland that were the outskirts of Radiant Garden. Birds flew towards their nests, the sun beginning to set and the twilight in view. The dried ground seemed entirely lifeless, just as it always was. A few dead patches of grass here, a few dead rodents there. Then, a crack. A crack in the ground appeared, followed by another large crack after it in the same area. The ground began to cave in a bit around the cracks, a hand bursting through the ground. Another hand burst from the ground, then the top of a head of spikey chestnut brown hair. Blue eyes peeked around while blinking, then were followed by a cough. The body pulled themself out, sitting on the ground around the large hole in the ground. A white pod-looking thing lay in the ground, finally opened and breathing.

With the proper light, the body seemed to have a feminine figure and curves. The girl that had just pulled herself from the ground gave a small yawn, stretching her arms above her head and looking about.

"What a strange place…" she murmured, pulling her semi-sleeping legs out of the hole she had just gotten out of.

"Why… Do I not remember anything?" She asked herself, looking around the barren wasteland with a small, scared look. "Re-Rexi…" she mumbled, digging at the ground.

Then, just as she spoke, the ground gave in just a few feet from where she was sitting. A pale hand made it's way out of the hole, followed by a body. Long silver hair flowed down the person's back, hiding pale green-blue eyes. Again, another girl had just pulled herself from the ground.

"Where…Where are we?" She asked, slowly trying to stand.

"We're back…But…how?" The first girl replied, standing and helping the other girl up. The girl with chestnut hair smiled, grabbing the silver-haired girl's hand.

"We'll figure it out, eh, Dex?" The second girl said, accepting the hand and standing up.

"Right… Rexi." The two dusted themselves off and walked slowly towards the town, quite confused on what was going on.

As the two made their way down a long dirt path surrounded by meadows on either side, thoughts filled their heads.

_We're back. Why? Who…?_

They stopped abruptly, having reached a fork in the road. A smaller path branched off to the right, then a larger path to the left. Agreeing, they went right and down the smaller path. Crickets chirped all around them, the stars and moon above lighting their way. A small Inn finally stopped the long path, curiosity sinking into the girls.

"An Inn?" Rexi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It would appear so…" Dex replied, walking over and slamming her fist into the double-locked door.

"I, uh, don't think that's gonna work so well." Rexi said, un-crossing her arms and walking over. Her left thumb rested neatly in her pant pocket, her other arm swinging with her left foot. Dex shook it off and punched at the door a few more times, not giving up.

"A girl-" She said, a few words after each punch. "Can always-" One more punch. "Try!" She said, slumping down and catching her breath.

"I'd hate to say I told you so." Rexi retorted, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Examining the locks from her distance, it was quite obvious the only way they'd ever get in was with a key. Or two. "Look, Dex. We need keys to get through these locks." She said while walking towards Dex and helping her up.

"Key….. Key…." Dex mumbled, grabbing Rexi's hand and freezing. The image of a boy popped into her mind, a rather interestingly shaped weapon in his hand. It looked just like a key. And a sword, all at once. Light burst from the tip of the key, shooting into a keyhole and opening it. She stumbled around a bit, grabbing Rexi's shoulder. "Keyblade… Keyblade."

Dex loosened her grip on Rexi's shoulder and hand, moving to her side and looking at the door. "Keyblade." She said once more, not taking her eyes off the locks.

"Key…Blade?" Rexi questioned, stopping as a glowing light appeared in each of their right hands. Nearly falling over as a huge key appeared in Rexi's right hand, she looked over at Dex. In her right hand lay a long, intricately designed key, with a white heart and wings at the top. Rexi's was that of a cracked black heart and black torn wings, just the opposite of Dex's.

Something began to pull at their arms with the blades in them, setting them at direct level with the keyholes. Light burst from each of the tips and shot into the keyholes, just like Dex's flash of thought. As the locks cracked open and fell to the ground, the keys vanished from their hands.

"What just happened, Dex?" Rexi asked, looking down at her shaking hands.

"Something that was meant to be."

Dex pushed the doors open, coughing as dust hit her in the face. Inside the Inn lay everything they'd need. Clothes, furniture, even food. As she paced around, Dex pursed her lips. "We should name this place." She said randomly, looking to Rexi, who had just walked through the door.

"Your call. I mean, if you reall-" Dex cut her off, answering.

"The Twilight Inn."

"That was fast." Rexi mumbled, watching as Dex began her pacing once more.

"The twilight is the last thing you'll ever see. Then, darkness." She mumbled, slowly heading up the creaking stairs. Rexi closed the main doors behind her, walking into her new life with Dex.

"So begins the new story…." A voice mumbled, fading into the shadows.


End file.
